


我爱不爱你

by asgardsloki



Series: 卢赫 [1]
Category: HP, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger - Freeform, PWP, 卢修斯/赫敏 - Freeform, 卢赫 - Freeform, 纯肉, 车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardsloki/pseuds/asgardsloki
Summary: 《奇妙的缘分》续篇，第二天早上的情事，PWP，上车需谨慎





	我爱不爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 误会梗可能会有点雷，另外无奖竞猜：猜猜卢修斯给了赫敏，但最终赫敏也没喝的魔药是什么(ヾﾉ꒪ཫ꒪)

赫敏这一觉睡的非常沉，说老实话，罗恩的睡姿可没那么好，她经常会被他在夜里弄醒，可这一晚罗恩非常的安静，一直贴在她后背的温暖躯体让她睡的极为踏实。

直到早上她被脖颈上细碎的搔痒弄醒。  
赫敏迷糊着挥了挥手，嘴里嘟囔着

“走开，克鲁，让我再睡一会”

身后的人顿了顿，似乎拨弄了一下什么，落在她肩颈上的痒意消失了，取而代之的是一只宽大温热的手掌贴在了她的小腹上，带着若有若无的威胁。

“也许我能有这份荣幸得知格兰杰小姐口中的克鲁是哪一位优雅的先生？要知道这还是第一次有人在我的床上叫出别人的名字。”

熟悉的嗓音在赫敏的耳边响起，低沉的彷佛在大提琴线上滑过的音色带着慢吞吞的贵族腔调，赫敏一个激灵彻底清醒了过来，映入眼帘的是暗绿色的天鹅绒幔帐，掺杂着银线织成的花朵，这种看起来就很昂贵的织物唤醒了赫敏的回忆，昨晚的片段一幕幕闪过，定格卢修斯落在她额前的轻吻上。

赫敏绷紧了背脊，梅林可以作证，尽管在她还是个小女孩的时候，不能说对优雅英俊的大贵族没有过任何好感，可那完全是小孩子不谙世事的天真幻想而已。  
她从未想过他们之间会有什么交集，一个前任食死徒和一个救世主的好朋友？这简直像是梅林开的一个玩笑。

但，事实是

她赤裸着在卢修斯的怀里醒来，满身性爱过后的痕迹，尽管卢修斯应该已经帮她清洗过了身体，可这完全掩盖不了他们昨晚曾疯狂的纠缠在一起的事实，赫敏痛苦的捂住了额头。

“格兰杰小姐，你还没有回答我的问题。”

卢修斯侧过了身，单手撑着头，细细的打量赫敏的表情，压在她小腹上的手掌向上握住她的一边乳房，修长的手指拢住丰满的乳肉揉捏，带着薄茧的拇指玩弄着还没有完全消肿的乳尖，一遍遍的把挺立的乳头按进淡色的乳晕里。  
赫敏瑟缩了一下，她并非懵懂的小女孩，她完全明白卢修斯的意图，她想要拒绝，事实上她应该推开卢修斯再拔出魔杖给他一个永生难忘的教训，然而被狠操了一晚上的身体却食髓知味的软了下去，甚至被使用过度的花径也蠕动着泌出了滑腻的液体。

“我……卢修斯，我们不应该这样，请你放开我……唔…”

被玩弄到红肿的乳尖被男人恶意的捏紧，尖锐的快感和刺痛让她冲口而出的话变成了一声缠绵的呻吟，卢修斯俯身压住了她的挣扎，柔顺的淡金色发尾扫在她的脸上，男人精壮的身体毫不费力的顶开了她的双腿，赫敏感到有一根滚烫的硬物抵在了她的腿心。

“需要我再重复一遍我的问题吗？格兰杰小姐，你在叫谁的名字，你把我当成了谁？”

赫敏偏着头不敢去看卢修斯的脸，她知道卢修斯误会了，可她不确定现在告诉卢修斯她把他当成了自己养的猫咪这件事，卢修斯会不会恼羞成怒，更加变本加厉的折磨她，赫敏咬着下唇拿不定主意，两性关系对于她像是一道永远也学不会的咒语，她以前就搞不懂罗恩的想法，如今换成卢修斯她更加拿捏不住分寸。

“既然这样”

大贵族像是失去了耐心，他沉下了腰，圆润的龟头顶开了那道被操弄的还没法完全合拢的缝隙，赫敏发出了一声沙哑的尖叫，她扭动着腰臀，试图摆脱卢修斯的掌控，然而这一切都是徒劳，粗壮的性器轻松地再一次穿透了她，把她牢牢钉在了床上，她所有的挣扎和不自觉地收缩都变成了令男人舒爽的源头。

“不！不！不要…不要这样…卢修斯…卢修斯这很痛”

赫敏的脸颊漫上了红潮，她从前从未经历过像昨晚一样疯狂的性爱，卢修斯操了她几乎大半个晚上，一次次的把她推上高潮再拉下来，再推上更高的顶峰，这几乎操肿了她的小穴，就算她休息了几个小时，可红肿的阴唇仍然让她感到丝丝缕缕的刺痛。  
回应她的是卢修斯的嗤笑和一连串毫不留情的顶弄，几乎全根抽出的滚烫性器一路碾过抽搐的黏膜再凶狠的蹭着她的敏感点操进花径的深处。卢修斯居高临下的看着她。

“尽管我很想给你一个教训，格兰杰小姐，但你的身体表现出来的可并不像是痛苦，我本来以为昨天晚上你流了足以浸湿我一整张床单的水是媚药的结果，但现在看来倒也不尽然，兴许是隔着被子你听的不够清楚？”

卢修斯掀开了被子，肉体碰撞的声音混合着清晰的水声回响在不大的空间里，赫敏的脸一下子变得通红，正如卢修斯所说，尽管仍然有些刺痛，但不可否认的是她已经湿透了，滑腻的淫液一波一波涌出，一部分顺着她的股沟滑下，已经浸湿了一小片床单，一部分在卢修斯的动作间被擦蹭在两人交合的部位，至少她的腿根已经湿黏一片。  
赫敏咬紧了嘴唇，尽管她不想承认，但事实上她确实很爽，轻微的刺痛只会让她的欲望愈加膨胀，卢修斯带给她的快感像一条狡诈的毒蛇，死死的缠绕在她的身体上，咬住了她的命脉，赫敏的脚趾蜷缩着，内壁痉挛着绞紧，她就快要到达欢愉的天堂。

而此时的卢修斯停了下来，他单手压在赫敏的小腹上，控制住了女人的动作，自己则慢条斯理的一边享受着赫敏的吸绞，一边浅浅的抽送着。

“赫敏·格兰杰，告诉我，你把我当成了谁？”

累积的快感变成了折磨，明明就快要攀上顶点却被生生的截在了半路上，赫敏难耐的扭动着身体，她的手指拧紧了床单。四处奔流的欲望像一张绵密的网，而她只是一尾被捞起的鱼，在卢修斯的手里挣扎，最终她发出了啜泣的声音。

“克鲁……克鲁克山是…是我的猫”

长发贵族的动作停顿了一瞬，赫敏恍惚中听见了卢修斯一声模糊的轻笑。

“如果我发现你骗我的话……亲爱的小姑娘，我想你知道后果”

折磨了她许久的网终于松开了。

卢修斯掐着她的腰大开大合的律动着，毫不拖沓的将她推上了欲望的顶点，赫敏弓起了背，她听不见自己的声音，整个身体在卢修斯的怀里颤抖着，大量温热的体液从花穴的深处泌出，浇灌在卢修斯的顶端，媚肉一层层的缩紧，男人发出低沉的喘息，将她绵软的双腿架在了自己的肩膀上，俯下身亲吻她的唇瓣。  
赫敏的脚趾蜷缩又放开，这样的姿势让她完全被卢修斯拢在怀里，也让她失去了挣扎的空间，在她关于前一晚模糊的记忆里，卢修斯的吻和现在一样，充满了柔情蜜意，他的舌尖轻柔的滑过女孩温软的嘴唇，直到得到许可才试探着进入，克制的邀请她与自己舞蹈。这简直像是在跳华尔兹，赫敏模模糊糊的想着。

与卢修斯的吻完全相反的是他下体的动作，一次次凶狠的贯穿着身下湿漉的蜜穴，滚烫的顶端不时充满恶意的顶着某一处重重的碾磨，赫敏无助的抓挠着卢修斯的手臂，太过强烈的刺激让她控制不住身体的颤抖，这太过了，远超过她的认知。  
赫敏哀求的望着卢修斯，棕色的眼睛里满是泪水，卢修斯叹了口气，虽然仍有些不满足，可还是放松了对她的掌控，在她又一次痉挛着到达了顶点之后将性器深深地埋在抽搐着绞紧的花穴深处把浓稠的精液灌进了她的体内。  
赫敏大口喘息着，强烈的刺激让她的头脑一片空白，卢修斯侧躺在她身侧平复着呼吸，汗湿的手臂横在她的腰间。

有一段时间两人都没有说话，直到赫敏的肚子发出了饥饿的咕噜声，这声音让她尴尬极了，她咬着唇扭过脸不敢去看卢修斯的表情，可大贵族只是在她的额角落下一个轻巧的亲吻。

“这是我的错”

卢修斯诚恳的承认了错误，他松开了赫敏并坐了起来。

“亲爱的小姑娘，请原谅我的错误，你的美丽让我忽视了我们相遇的地点并沉醉在美好的邂逅中，我为造成了你的不适而向你道歉，请给我一次弥补的机会，你是希望先吃早餐还是先洗个澡？”

赫敏红着脸坐了起来，尽管她很想填满自己空洞的胃袋，可满身的汗水和湿黏的腿间无一不让她觉得难以忍受。特别是在她坐起来时还能感觉到大股滑腻的液体正从她的穴口涌出，赫敏半低着头拢了拢自己蓬乱的头发。

“请告诉我浴室的位置，马尔福先生”

回答她的是卢修斯的嗤笑和将她拦腰抱起的动作。

“虽然我并不是想夸耀自己的能力，但我相信，现在的你应该不足以自己走到浴室。”

赫敏张了张嘴却发现自己无从反驳，特别是当卢修斯把她放进浴缸里时她酸软的双腿完全支撑不住身体的重量，卢修斯似笑非笑的看着她摇晃着跌坐进了装满热水的浴缸，转身从一旁的架子上拿了一个精致的小瓶子递给赫敏。

“这是精力药水，喝掉它会缓解你现在的状况。”

赫敏接过只有自己拇指大的小瓶，水晶做的瓶身上刻着花体的L·M，大概是卢修斯给自己准备的魔药，赫敏没有多想，仰头将魔药喝了进去，放下瓶子时才发现卢修斯一直在看着她，声音中含了点恰到好处的困惑。

“格兰芬多总是这么毫无防备的喝掉别人给你的魔药么？”

 

赫敏愣了一下，突然明白了卢修斯的意思，怒火一下子涌了上来。

“如果你在和一个女人上床之后的第一件事是要毒死她的话，那确实是我的错，不应该毫无防备的喝掉你给我的东西，这也许也是布莱克小姐千方百计要和你离婚并带走了德拉科的原因，因为你确实是一个不折不扣的邪恶的……”  
“食死徒么？”

 

卢修斯冰冷的声音打断了赫敏的话，她瑟缩了一下，反应过来自己刚刚到底说了什么，升起的火气瞬间消散的无影无踪，她有些后悔的咬住了下唇，不管怎么说她连自己的魔杖在哪都还不知道，在这个时候激怒卢修斯显然不是一个明智的主意。

“也许…你说的没什么错，可一个在食死徒的胯下尖叫呻吟的女人又算什么呢？别忘了昨天晚上是谁哭着求我再多一点的”

卢修斯抱着胳膊，目光赤裸的在赫敏地身体上扫过，刻意在她红肿的乳尖和腰间青紫的指痕上多停留了一会，直到和他对视的女孩红了眼角才收回了目光。

“如果我是你，就不会随意评论自己不了解的事情。”

卢修斯转身离开了浴室，赫敏环抱着自己的身体沉进温暖的水里，她只感觉心里一片冰凉，十分钟之前的温柔仿佛虚假的泡影，经不起一点点碰撞。赫敏抹了一把脸，掌心的水痕像是提醒她犯了一个多大的错误。她总是这样，永远不知道如何婉转的说话，对着罗恩是这样，对着卢修斯……也是一样。  
浴室明亮的灯光下卢修斯手臂上的黑魔标记显眼到就算赫敏刻意的想要忽略也没有办法的地步，丑陋的标记仿佛一根锋利的尖刺直直的扎进赫敏的心底，一个食死徒，她在还是一个不谙世事的小女孩时第一次喜欢上的男人是一个食死徒，一个满手血腥年纪足够当她的父亲的食死徒！

年轻的女人把下巴搁在手臂上，她不知道自己应不应该出去，卢修斯给她的药很好的缓解了她肌肉酸痛的情况，但是她不确定自己出去之后卢修斯会怎么对她，跟卢修斯的性事对她而言像是一场不真实的幻梦，她曾经幻想过和卢修斯做爱，可当这件事真的发生之后她才发现所有她之前所有的想象都不足以描绘这其中的万一。

 

“当、当、当”

小心翼翼的敲门声惊醒了赫敏，家养小精灵特有尖锐嗓音在门外响起带着隐隐约约的紧绷和恐惧。

“格兰杰小姐，主人吩咐莱卡给您准备了浴袍，您的早餐已经准备好了，就在楼下的餐厅。”

赫敏深深地吸了口气，她总不能在卢修斯家的浴缸里呆一辈子，况且她至少要拿回自己的魔杖。

赫敏围着浴巾推开了浴室的门，暗绿色的丝绸浴袍整整齐齐的叠放在门口的圆凳上，她的素色棉质内衣正压在浴袍上面，赫敏迟疑了一下还是穿上了那套看起来干爽洁净的内衣并裹上了那件明显是卢修斯的尺寸的浴袍。  
马尔福家的餐厅不算难找，赫敏下了楼梯就看见卢修斯正坐在桌前，他的身上套着一件和她一模一样的浴袍，面前的桌上摆着一模一样的两套餐具，唯一的区别是卢修斯的面前放着一杯红酒，而空出来的位置前放了一个银质的杯子和一杯南瓜汁，赫敏迟疑的站在门口，卢修斯的表情看起来还算平静，他起身替赫敏拉开了椅子。

“请坐，格兰杰小姐，希望马尔福庄园提供的早餐不至于令你难以下咽。”

赫敏打量着卢修斯，大贵族看起来像是完全不记得刚刚发生的事情，赫敏坐了下来，尽可能斯文而快速的将盘子里的食物填进肚子里，她实在是饿极了，而卢修斯给她提供的早餐恰巧都是她喜欢的食物，赫敏几乎将桌上属于她的那半食物一扫而空，喝掉最后一滴南瓜汁之后满足的叹了口气。  
卢修斯放下了一直把玩的酒杯，慢条斯理的把银质的杯子推向赫敏的方向，赫敏看着杯子里浑浊的褐色液体，显然这是一副她从来没有见过的魔药。

“这是什么？”

卢修斯抱着肩膀向后靠在椅背上勾起了一个轻佻的笑容。

“谁知道呢？谁知道一个食死徒会给你喝什么？也许是毒药，也许是催情药。”

赫敏咬着下唇看着卢修斯，这是她最不擅长处理的情景，虽然卢修斯不是她的恋人，可毕竟这是她偷偷喜欢了很久的男人，战争中纳西莎更是救了哈利的命，赫敏下意识的绞着手指，脸上显露出了一丝忐忑。

“对不起卢…马尔福先生，我刚刚不应该说那样的话，布莱克小姐和德拉科的事……我很抱歉。”

卢修斯的眼中闪过了一抹异样的神色，快的赫敏完全没有留意到，铂金贵族似乎很诧异于赫敏话中的重点，她没有为称呼他为食死徒而感到抱歉，反而是对于那句关于纳西莎的评价道歉，卢修斯慢慢的吐出了一口气，他认认真真的看了一眼赫敏，从口袋了拿出了属于赫敏的魔杖放在橡木桌上推给了赫敏。

“如果你是为了这个感到抱歉的话，我接受你的道歉，贵族的婚姻并不完全取决于感情，茜茜做了她一直想要做的事情，这对她很重要。倒是你，格兰杰小姐，虽然我很享受你昨晚的热情，但恕我直言，你喝下的是一种绝不会出现在正规场合的魔药，鉴于你出现的地点，我想我有必要和你确认一下你是否……”

卢修斯的话没有说完，而是停在了一个微妙的位置，赫敏的脸一下子白了下去，她盯着桌上的魔杖，只觉得胃里一阵翻滚，年轻的女巫死死地咬住了嘴唇，隔了许久才低低的吐出了一句。

“是……罗恩，他……”

赫敏再次吞下了未完的话，她不知道自己能对卢修斯说什么，不管是指责罗恩想要和她复合而给她下了魅药或者是坦诚自己识人不清都让她觉得自己丢尽了脸面，卢修斯了然的点了点头。

“年轻的男人总是沉不住气，如果你需要我为你做些什么的话，我也许可以……”  
“不，不必了，马尔福先生，我想我可以解决好这一切，非常感谢您的早餐，我想也许我应该回去了。”

赫敏打断了卢修斯的话，她不想对卢修斯寻求帮助，这一切都让她觉得精疲力尽，现在她只想回自己的家里好好地睡上一觉。

卢修斯体贴的连通了庄园和赫敏公寓的壁炉，风度十足的送赫敏离开了马尔福庄园，转身看着餐桌上被赫敏遗忘的银质酒杯，慢慢的露出了一个充满了算计的微笑。  
“就让梅林来决定这一切吧。”

END


End file.
